When He Cries
by Itachi. Oh Enka
Summary: Sure, Naruto may be beautiful when he cries. But Naruto will always be beautiful, tears or not. Sasuke loves him either way. SasuNaru. Lemon.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto? Not mine? Oh dear.  
**Inspiration:** A book called, '_Good night beautiful_' by Dorothy Koomson. The beginning of the prolgue inspired this. :D  
_Thank you Mustafa for reading this even though you don't like Yaoi. _**I enjoy corupting your brain.** - So this is for Mustafa, I guess. :)

Un-beta'd. Sorry. Didn't have time.

When He Cries

Sometimes, he cries.

When he cries I like to watch him. Not out of the pure selfishness or the fact that maybe I could get something out of it or use it as blackmail. No. Nothing to do with that. It's the fact he looks beautiful when he cries. I believe that the broken maybe, are beautiful in their own way. He's hated. He draws attention in all the wrong ways.

He's extremely beautiful. Especially when he cries, when he smiles or whenever emotion shows in those beautiful orbs. They're blue. Clear, and transparent, like tears I assume. Like tears, his eyes are vulnerable and open to the world, allowing any one to see the situation. It makes him weak, but it makes him so strong too. He's beautiful when he cries.

But when it gets out of hand I step in. I walk toward him with one hand pocketed and I brush my other hand across his marked cheeks, allowing him to embrace against the touch of my fingers. Sometimes he smiles at me, and sometimes he screams at me to leave. But I never do, and he never really _lets_ me. He's beautiful, really. I know, it is something completely unnecessary for an Uchiha to say but it's true. I've never seen something so beautiful.

When Naruto cries, I will walk to him, no matter what. Because I hate the thought of him being alone again. I had already left him once, and I promised I would no longer leave. That was the way from the future onward, my own nindo. Naruto fell in love with me when I came back; but I'd loved him ever since I'd met him.

"Naruto." I say as I walk toward him. He looks up with red around his beautiful eyes. I look at him knowingly and I extend my hand. Because he will take it. I know.

When he does take it I pull him off of the ground and into my chest where he sobs comfortably with his arms around my shoulders and mine resting around his waist. Because, he really doesn't care how I see him. Because I've told him enough. "Naruto, you look beautiful."

He laughs then and I smile because it's a sound that I have encouraged. Pride seeps through me because he rubs his eyes and looks at me with great thanks and happiness. A little clouding of love in his eyes which makes me lean down and kiss his temple.

"Sasuke," He whispers his first word of the night and nuzzles against my neck. "Take me home and show me.. Please." I nod slowly and pick him up in a bridal style - way you see in cliché films that make no sense - and I take him back to my home to show him how much I find him beautiful.

I do it slowly, I let his tongue roam around my mouth as I slick up my fingers with lubricant that we save for special occasions. He giggles gently against my lips as I run my lubricated fingers down his stomach. "Enough for you?" I whisper as I pull away.

Slowly, he nods and guides my fingers down to his rear end. Slowly, he allows me to slip my finger into the tight ring. He whimpers in pain mixtured pleasure but smiles contently nodding for me to continue. But I don't, because I wait for his face to relax and for his muscles to relax.

When they do, I push in two more fingers - the final two - because he likes that sometimes. I figure now is a good time to see if he enjoys it again. Loudly, his moan echoes off of the bedroom walls and back into my ears. I smirk cockily, because I _love_ that sound.

"Sas-uke.." He whispers, arching his back off of the matress. I look down at him and pull my fingers out of his entrace with a small smirk. He blushes when I do this because he knows what's going to happen next.

Slowly, he parts his legs for me and I smile to him. A smile that I only allow for his eyes. He smiles back and brings his hand up to my cheek. Pulling me down, I meet his lips half way and we kiss. It's not passionate, nor outstandingly pleasurable, but it's short and delicate. Something that in all makes my heart flutter.

"Are you ready?" I whisper against his lips. He nods and kisses me again, and again. Until I push into him fully.

"_Sasuke_," He breaths. I look into his eyes - which are half lidded - and smile at the way they stare back at me. He smirks slightly and pulls me closer as if trying to get me in further. I understand his movements and I pull out. I thrust back in with force and a gentle force at that.

I grunt at my own movements and Naruto trails his hand up his body, flicking his own nipple and moaning in immidiate response as I thrust into him again and again. His orders consist of the usual things anyone would say, _harder_, _faster_, or _more_. Every time I oblige. Because for Naruto I will do anything to see him happy.

"_Naruto_, _Naru_---" I stop and clench my eyes shut, his muscles tighten around me and I swear to whoever is watching that he's doing it on purpose. His tanned hand is already pumping at his neglected member and he pumps in times with my thrusts. And for the first time ever. We come together.

- x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x -

"Thank you Sasuke," Naruto whispers, nuzzling close into my side. I let my arms fall over him, caging him possessivly.

"You know I hate to see you cry, Naruto." I reply softly. He looks at me and smiles as he kisses my skin. I look down at him and shake my head in amusement. "Stop worrying me,"

Naruto looks at me and a small spark appears in his eyes. A grin comes onto his lips which he hides in my side. I close my eyes and wait for him to say something he _knows_ will bite him in the ass.

"Why can't you be this kind to other people, teme?" It's spoke gently and I cannot help but smile as he mumbles it into my side. But instead, I chuckle softly and stroke his hip.

"Other people are not you, _dobe_. Plus. I'm not being nice," I state firmly, my eyes open and bore into his. I smirk slowly. "I'm being possessive and loving."

Naruto laughs. "Same thing, bastard!" He beams, sitting up and wincing. "You owe me ramen." He whimpers, lying back on me and groaning in pain.

"A _lot_ of ramen.." I chuckle.

Sure, Naruto may be beautiful when he cries. But Naruto will always be beautiful, tears or not.

* * *

**AN:** I had serious writers block; this is the only thing I've written and been proud of for like 3 weeks. So please review. Because it would be greatly appreciated; and well if you don't. I'm going to cry. :) haha. My first lemon in God knows how long too..


End file.
